


Getting Caught Never Felt So Good

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [52]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Dry Humping, Finger Sucking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Possessive Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Prompt Fill, Rimming, Rough Sex, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, getting caught, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Anon on tumblr wanted: Hola. I was hoping for a Jaskier and Geralt story? Where Geralt goes on a mission and Jaskier takes that opportunity to have some me time. He is humping his pillow and Geralt walks in and finally takes what he has been wanting for so long. Size Kink, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Multiple orgasms, Anal sex, Top Geralt, Bottom Jaskier, Dirty Talk, Finger sucking+Anon on Tumblr wanted: Okay I want to try my hand in a Geralt and Jaskier request. Geralt comes back to an inn stressed, stiff and tired. Jaskier feels bad for him and give Geralt a relaxing bath and a massage. Geralt explodes from UST. (Toppy Geralt, power bottom Jaskier. Please add alot of growling from Geralt and Jaskier getting off on it. 😜
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Requests [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 10
Kudos: 506





	Getting Caught Never Felt So Good

Jaskier had his complaints about travelling with Geralt, any sane person would, but the one thing that had become a large annoyance to the Bard was the way that he never truly got any alone time. Jaskier was in desperate need of that right now, Jaskier had simple desires before as a man and a romantic, but now all his desires were focused on the leather-clad Witcher that was by his side. 

The few quiet moments Jaskier had managed the past few months always ended with him coming into his hand with golden eyes and white hair flashing in his mind. Jaskier was only human after all and Geralt was walking sin, so he couldn’t truly be blamed. Recently Jaskier had not only taken to washing the Witcher’s hair out during baths, but he even offered up a massage or two. Sure, he told Geralt it was to ease his muscles, but Jaskier truly just wanted to touch more of the Witcher in the only way he knew he would be allowed to. 

Jaskier had never been so grateful that they had gotten a room in the local town and Geralt had insisted in a few words that Jaskier stayed behind on this hunt. It very welcome as it allowed Jaskier to finally work out of some of mounting desires and stress. 

Jaskier had stripped out of his clothes with more haste than he usually showed, pouring a liberal amount of oil over his already hard cock before he situated a firm pillow from the bed at the perfect angle. Jaskier propped up the other pillows so he wouldn’t stiff anywhere else before draping himself over the makeshift mount the pillow made. The pillow propped his hips up and when Jaskier rubbed against the rough fabric, a keen escaped him.

Jaskier didn’t hold back as he began to openly hump the pillow, moaning and keening at the friction on his erection, the slide aided along by the oil he had applied before. Jaskier got his knees up under him and whined at the new angle of friction it put on his cock. 

Jaskier was lost in his world, one filled with tight-fitting black leather, glowing yellow eyes and long white hair as he humped the pillow, eagerly chasing his release. Jaskier was so lost that he didn’t notice a key clicking in the door’s keyhole or how it swung open to allow Geralt to stalk in. 

Geralt paused in the doorway as he stared at the sight of the bard grinding needily against a pillow, gasping just as needily. Geralt’s cock instantly took notice of the lewd, but welcome sight. 

Geralt knew Jaskier snuck off sometimes to jerk off, sometimes he even heard the bard breathe out his name. Geralt wanted nothing more than to pin the bard down those nights and fuck him until he was screaming Geralt’s name properly. 

However, the ever flirting bard never made a move on him and Geralt resigned himself to pin from afar and hope that one day these feelings would pass as they tended to do as the years went by. Years had gone by since Jaskier had joined him on the path, yet these feelings never faded. 

“Ah, ah, G-Geralt,” Jaskier’s wanton moan of his name broke the Witcher out of his mind and a predatory smile appeared on Geralt’s lips. 

“Such a pretty sight to walk in on,” Geralt rumbled out through the room as the door clicked shut behind the Witcher, who locked it as an afterthought. 

“G-Geralt!” Jaskier yelped, head twisting around an awkward angle and body tensing to move from his position. Geralt crossed the room in two large strides before placing his large hand in the middle of the bard’s back, pinning him in place with ease. 

“I didn’t tell you to stop bard, keep going.” Geralt ordered, savouring the soft whine Jaskier gave at his words and easy way of pinning him down to the bed. Jaskier swallowed audibly before his hips started to move again in slow, languid thrusts against the pillow. 

“Good boy,” Geralt praised as he tangled his fingers in Jaskier’s short hair, tugging at the strands until Jaskier lifted his face from where he had been hiding it in a pillow. The bard’s face was flushed a pretty pink and his pupils were blown so wide that they looked black in the low candlelight of the room. 

“Do you want me Jaskier?” Geralt was positive he knew the answer but wanted to hear it, no he needed to hear it. 

“Y-Yes, gods yes, please Geralt.” Jaskier pleaded, truth ringing in each word he spoke and it set something loose inside of Geralt. The Witcher leaned down and captured his bard’s mouth in a possessive kiss, loving how Jaskier gave as good as he got and his hips never once stopped moving against the pillow. 

When Geralt broke the kiss, he pushed his index and middle finger into his bard’s mouth. Geralt growled lowly when Jaskier instantly began to suck at the digits as if he was sucking cock, the scent of Jaskier’s arousal spiked at the quiet growl the Witcher made and Geralt grinned sharply. 

“I’m glad we paid for the extra day, I don’t plan on leaving you able to walk properly.” Geralt admitted as he shoved his fingers deeper into Jaskier’s mouth, cock twitching as the brunet choked around his fingers for a moment before he started swallowing eagerly around them. 

“Gods Geralt,” Jaskier already sounded wrecked when the Witcher removed his fingers from the bard’s mouth. “You better keep that promise, or I’ll have to go elsewhere to get fucked.” 

“You’re mine Jaskier, don’t forget it.” Geralt growled, eyes flashing at the mere thought of anyone else having Jaskier like he was about to have him. Jaskier’s bare skin broke out in goosebumps at the growl and possessive words, the bard lifting his hips higher in an eager display that had Geralt completely hard within moments. 

“Actions do speak louder than words Geralt,” Jaskier spread his knees wider in a clear invitation before moaning when large, calloused hands groped his ass cheeks. Geralt pried the plump globes of flesh apart to reveal the younger man’s pucker before he buried his face between the soft cheeks and began to roughly lap at Jaskier’s hole. 

Jaskier let out something close to a squeal at the suddenness of the Witcher’s mouth on his hole before he relaxed with a moan as Geralt smoothed his tongue over the wrinkled skin repeatedly. Geralt had his eyes closed and was already thoroughly enjoying himself as he savoured the taste of his bard. Something he never thought he would be able to sample, but now he couldn’t wait to taste it every day. 

Geralt curled a few fingers over Jaskier’s cock, pumping it rapidly as he expertly wiggled his tongue into his bard’s hole. Geralt was rewarded with a loud cry from the younger man as Jaskier came against the pillow and Geralt’s fingers. Geralt didn’t pause in his ministrations; in fact, he began to tongue fuck his bard with more force in order to draw out more cute moans and whimpers of pleasure from Jaskier. 

Jaskier dug his fingers into a pillow, body trembling as Geralt pushed his wet fingers into him alongside his tongue. The action had Jaskier hardening up again even though he had just come moments ago, the way Geralt was getting him stretched and soaked was head-spinning in a way Jaskier had never experienced before.

Jaskier let out a shocked cry when his body arched as pleasure sang through his veins, his cock spurted out his second orgasm when Geralt pressed harshly against something deep inside of him. 

“Ohhh,” Jaskier moaned, going limp on his mountain of pillows. Geralt chuckled deeply as he lifted his head up from Jaskier’s ass, chin and lips slick with salvia. 

“I thought you would like that,” Geralt sounded smug and quite pleased with himself and Jaskier couldn’t find it in himself to fault the Witcher for his pride. 

“We are doing that again,” Jaskier decided as he turned his head to rest his cheek against the bed, attention diverted to the Witcher who was shedding his leather’s and weapons as Jaskier took a moment to catch his breath from his orgasm. 

“If I had known, I could have had you bouncing on my cock for months now.” Geralt was annoyed with the wasted time, but he knew he could make up for it and Jaskier would not be complaining. 

“Better late then never huh?” Jaskier’s cheeks burned at the mental image that conjured up as his eyes landed on the Witcher’s impressive girth and his hips jerked as arousal flooded his veins once more. 

Geralt smirked at the obvious jerk of Jaskier’s hips as he took up a discarded oil bottle and slicked his cock. Geralt re-joined Jaskier on the bed, pressing his front to the bard’s back, pinning him in place where he was supported by pillows. 

“I’m going to fuck you just like this Jaskier and you’re going to love it.” Geralt growled lowly in the brunet’s ear as he rutted his cock lazily against the clef of the human’s ass. 

“Hurry up then, I want to feel you inside of me, claiming me as yours alone Geralt, my Witcher.” Jaskier purred as he rocked his ass back against the thick, solid line that was the Witcher’s cock. 

“Fuck,” Geralt grunted as he took his cock in hand, guiding the fat head into the bard’s wet hole, pushing forward and not pausing until the tip popped past the flexing ring of muscles. 

Jaskier made a high, reedy keen as he buried his face into a pillow, gasping for breath as Geralt’s thick, long cock entered him inch by inch. Jaskier had taken cock in his life, but this was nothing like he had felt before. The bard had never felt so stretched and so full like this before and he knew if he wasn’t careful he would become addicted to the feeling. 

Geralt curled his fingers in the bedsheets on either side of Jaskier’s head as the Witcher loomed over the bard from behind, his hips pressed firmly to Jaskier’s ass. Geralt leaned down and dragged his tongue over the human’s throat, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the taste of Jaskier once again on his tongue and the tight, hot grip the bard’s ass had on his cock. 

The moment Geralt began to thrust into the bard, Jaskier arched below him with a cry that bordered on a whine. Geralt ducked his head down just enough to properly kiss the human as his hips slapped against Jaskier’s ass, driving his cock deep each time. Jaskier moaned wantonly into the Witcher’s mouth, pressing up against Geralt as he spread his legs wider to allow Geralt to penetrate him deeper and harder. 

“I want you to come for me one more time Jaskier. If you do, I’ll fill you in the way I know you crave.” Geralt growled in Jaskier’s ear, grinding his cock against the spot he had found before that made Jaskier see stars. 

“I’ll come if you can make me come Geralt, come on now.” Jaskier was out of breath but still managed to sound like he was the one in control. Geralt huffed out an amused laugh before he snapped his hips forward harder than he had done before. 

“G-Geralt!” Jaskier wailed a few hard thrusts later, shaking apart below the Witcher as he came for the third time simply from Geralt’s cock pounding into him. 

“Fuck,” Geralt grunted as he rocked deeply into the bard’s convulsing hole before he closed his eyes as he came. Jaskier whined and clenched around the Witcher’s cock, milking the hard length as Geralt did as he promised. Geralt filled Jaskier with his hot seed, coming so much that it started to spill out of his puffy, loose hole as Geralt began to soften. 

Geralt’s arms were trembling slightly as he made sure to keep himself braced above his bard, not wanting to crush the so clearly out of it human. Geralt pressed a kiss to Jaskier’s cheek, grunting as he kept Jaskier pinned to his body as he rolled them onto their sides. 

“We are doing that again, just let me… Sleep a bit.” Jaskier slurred as he turned his head to nuzzle at the Witcher’s board shoulder. 

“Rest Jaskier,” Geralt dropped a surprisingly tender kiss to the top of the bard’s head as Jaskier all but passed out, still impaled on Geralt’s cock and dripping his seed. Geralt held Jaskier close and let a pleased smile cross his lips; he had his bard now and didn’t plan on ever letting him go.

**Author's Note:**

> Like/Reblog on Tumblr  
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/post/624819657479766016/getting-caught-never-felt-so-good


End file.
